Chappy Sand Statue
by kara1812
Summary: another ichiruki one-shot! Ichigo took Rukia to the beach.  Enjoy you guys :


" What's it Ichigo?" Rukia amazed by the place that Ichigo took her to. Ichigo sighed but smile apparently in his face," It is called beach, midget. Never see once before?" Rukia shook her head, still amazed by the view of the sea, wave, and the sand. " No doubt about that," teased Ichigo . Rukia looked up to see Ichigo, pointed the children who played with the sand.

" What's that Ichigo?"

" 'That'? They are a children, midget! What's wrong with your eyes?"

" You fool! I mean what they are doing right now!"

" Oh.. They just play with the sand. Probably make something with it."

" Ok. What they are going to make, Ichigo?"

" I don't know, stupid midget! Can't you just do something else instead ask me about everything?"

" Well, that's not my fault if I lack about these 'stuff', _baka_!"

" Ssh.. Geez.. You're so noisy midget. Ok, I'll explain it to you. They just make something that they… want to . Most of them make a castle. Yuzu made one when she's five. But it depends to you."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo explain 'the stuff'. " I think I will make one."

" Oh really? But you're not a child anymore. Your age-"

" Shut up, strawberry. I still want to make one."

Ichigo couldn't help but felt curious about what will she make. " Then what's it, midget?"

Rukia smiled , the real one not the fake that she used in her school. " Chappy!"

Ichigo was about to laugh but he hold it," Honestly, you will probably make people scared."

" I wouldn't! You will see."

" Whatever, Rukia," said Ichigo calmly. And with that he laid down in the sand. Rukia looked angrier at the orange haired who just closed his eyes then she started to make a "chappy-sand-statue". Actually, she wants Ichigo to help too. Not because of she couldn't do it by herself. But she thought it will be fun if he can join too instead just laid around like an idiot with closed eyes. Rukia sighed while she tried to make chappy body first, he is really an idiout loud strawberry. What's his purpose to took her to the beach, huh? Just laid around and let her make chappy sand statue by herself?

Ichigo opened her eyes to see Rukia still make her "ugly chappy sand statue". Honestly, he wasn't happy with this. All Ichigo wants is take a walk along the beach. Talking and arguing like always with Rukia. That's all. But she just want to make a " ugly chappy sand statue" instead. Ichigo murmured something that Rukia couldn't figure it out.

" Ok. What was that, Ichigo?" Rukia looked down to see Ichigo with suspicious face.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow," Huh? Just go to your work, Rukia. It wasn't like I'm talking about you. What do you think you heard, anyway?"

Rukia still looked him suspicious then sighed. She took a grab full sand with her two hands and threw it to the substitute shinigami. Ichigo blinked for a moment then looked up to see Rukia," You midget! What was that for?"

Rukia, instead kicked or smashed him, now continued to make the head of chappy, obviously ignored him. " Help me with this, Ichigo."

" Huh?"

" Help me with this, you fool! I can't make the head by myself."

" So you can't make it because you can't reached up to make the head?" asked Ichigo with teasing tone then grinned." Hey, do you know Rukia? You just have to make the small chappy sand statue at the first place not the big one, considering your height." And Ichigo received smash in chin for that. " Just shut up and help me with this!" Ichigo woke up and started to make the head. Rukia then made the chappy clothes. She made the _shihakushou_. Not exactly like the real one tough and then she started to make the big knife sword. Surely you know who's the chappy is…

Ichigo doesn't have a skill in this stuff so he ended up made the 'unknown shape head' with the one of those ears smaller than the other one which received a kick in the butt for his masterpiece. He was about to ask who's she tried to make but he stopped when he saw the _shihakushou _and the big knife sword in the chappy's hand. He smiled to the petite girl who tried hard to make the sword. He grabbed a hand full of the sand and ball it up, he decided to make the face and the hair, since he knew who's this chappy.

After they finished, they stepped back to take a look of their masterpiece. Well, it's not really ugly. Out from 10, maybe they got 75.

" I told you to make the head. Only the head, Ichigo. How could you made the face and the hair without my permission?"asked Rukia felt regret for asked Ichigo to help her at the first place.

" Well, I worked hard for you since you couldn't reach the top. And this is how you show a gratitude to me, you ungrateful midget?"

Rukia sighed and then took a look again to see the chappy sand statue. Yeah, he worked hard for it. She remembered when they worked it together. He seemed so focus then when he made the face.

" At least the face is looks like the real one. Better than the sword. My sword is not like that, you know."

" Okay-okay, you're right," said Rukia blushed then waved her hand to the orange haired who smirked to her.

" Why you made me as a chappy, Rukia? teased Ichigo still smirked. Rukia's face blushed even more then she closed her eyes. He really enjoyed this.

" Alright, I will make the Renji Chappy then," said Rukia who tried to make another one but Ichigo grabbed her hand and shook his head," You wouldn't make that jerk as a chappy!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Now she's the one who enjoyed this," Why not?"

Ichigo tried to hide his emotion while he blushed. Damn it! He tried find a good reason immediately, " Because he's so ugly then if you make his as a chappy sand, it would make people scared. Beside,we should go home now, Rukia. They, especially that old man maybe looking for us now ". Ichigo sighed in relief as Rukia just nodded then asked him to buy her an ice cream. Then they went to home.

" Ichigo," called Rukia when they just twenty inches from Ichigo's home now.

Ichigo who had daydream by now, looked to see the raven haired girl.

" I think that… Maybe the chappy sand face.. is not bad at all. Thank you for helped me and sorry," murmured Rukia looked to the ground.

" Wha-?" said Ichigo then blinked for a moment. " It's weird if you said something like that, Rukia."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo right after Ichigo spoke," Well, what's so wrong about that, you fool? And if I recall, you would me to show a gratitude and I did! How come you acted like this after I showed my gratitude, you stupid?"

" I didn't say it was wrong. I just said that it was weird."

" I don't care! So you acted like this to me but not to Orihime?"

" How come you bring her up into our conversation, Rukia?" Asked Ichigo confused.

" I don't know! She just came across to my mind. So it's weird if I said something like that, huh? Next time, I wouldn't show my gratitude to you even once, you stupid lack of emotions orange haired!"

Then, Rukia slammed the door and heading up to Ichigo's bed. Ignored the confused orange haired who ended up to sleep in floor with futon.

A/N : So, how was it? Let me know if this is too short or too long for one-shot. And if there are some grammatical errors, please correctly me. Hehehe

and oh... **disclamier : i don't own Bleach and stuff**

And…. Review. :D


End file.
